


Stud-Muffin

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom!Phichit, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom!Chris, I just feel I need to make that distinction, M/M, Post Ep 12, because that really is a thing, light orgasm denial, loving, neither is a virgin, re-checking consent during sex, safe sex, slightly drunk Chris but not drunk enough to not know what he's doing, that means condom is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Phichit helps himself to some not so much baked goods. Chris makes sure it's good.





	Stud-Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> So like. I don't know why all of a sudden I needed to write some Chris/Phichit smut but I did and this is it. I'm mostly a Victuuri lover and I haven't ready anything besides them but for some reason.......THIS happened. And honestly I think its organic than most of my smut. It's not too kinky, but there is nothing against some good, traditional anal sex every once in a while. Right? lol. 
> 
> Also, I tried to write a bit more sarcastically than I would in a Victuuri fic. I dunno. I just feel it works for this. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think of it. Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it.

  


It started out as a joke and the later the night went on the more silly it got. The banquet was in full swing after the exhibition programs. Yuuri and Viktor were perfect as always, Yuri Piletsky had his moment on the ice as the youngest Grand prix Winner in the world. Which had surprised everyone. Their Exhibition pieces were grand, Yuri’s a bit teen edgy - Phichit remembers that phase all too well and can’t begrudge the younger skater his little bit of freedom there. God knew what he put his poor coaches through in Thailand before he moved to the US for College.

 

Yuuri and Viktor’s piece was the most romantic thing Phichit had ever seen. It was perfect for them. He never admitted how many times he had watched that video of Yuuri doing Viktor’s program when this all started for them. A lot. Actually. Phichit had decided long ago to be happy with whatever ranking he got, sixth place was good for his country, that simply meant he had to perform better next year.

 

Speaking of, he wasn’t the ONLY one who didn’t medal this Grand Prix;

Chris also didn’t medal. Glancing across the room at him now; he didn’t look as if it bothered him. He’s chatting with one of the ice dancers. The alcohol is flowing Chris is fine and he’d even congratulated Viktor and the Yu/uri’s. ← it was easier to say when referring to both skaters at the same time.

He shot a candid of Chris by the muffin basket; posted it to Instagram. He was technically live blogging it. He’d already disgraced his coach who was passed out in the corner along with Yakov. Honestly, and they were supposed to be good role models for their pupils. Phichit giggled. He added about a dozen and one tags to the pic before uploading.

 

Then he wandered on over towards the muffin table, he was bored and thought about bailing. Yuuri was busy getting loved on my Viktor anyway, so his bestest friend in the whole world is absolutely no help whatsoever. And there was a ban on stripper poles this year.

 

Phichit picked up a round, plump, blueberry muffin. It had a light dusting of sugar on top and the first bite was heavenly, especially after all the champagne. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. He was gobbling the thing down when Chris suddenly hugged him.

 

“Phichit!” Chris yelled into the other’s ear.

 

“Ow! Hey Chris.” Phichit had to swallow fast or risk spewing food all over his friend. “What’s up?”

 

“Did you not see Viktor and yuuri leave? Now it’s going to be boring.” Chris complained. Then hiccuped. Yup. he was sloshed. Phichit giggled.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you to your room.” he offered.

 

“You are so kind, and sweet, and cute….has anyone ever told you that?” Chris sighed as he let most of his weight rest on Phichit; who tossed the half-eaten muffin before moving to support Chris better.

 

“You had said so earlier.” Phichit acknowledged.

 

“Also called you a muffin earlier.” Chris purred into Phichit’s ear. The younger skater snickered. In a fit of inspiration, Yuuri had been filming him and Chris being silly when the banquet had first begun. After the family photo. ANd now the “muffin” remark was all over the web.

 

It was trending on twitter. And Phichit could have sworn he saw some links to an AO3 account with RPF of him and Chris. He shook his head, they waved to anyone they met on the way out and soon enough they were in the elevator going to Chris’ floor. He was a floor above Phichit. And his room was a long ways down the hall. But eventually they got there.

 

“Thanks….Muffin.” Chris said, stumbling into the room.

 

Phichit giggled; “It’s fine. I’ve done this plenty, here, lie on the bed.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“It’s not going anywhere,” Phichit waved a hand and helped Chris tug his shoes off, then his jacket. Chris is the one who is naked in half a second. Phichit recalls Yuuri telling him about how Viktor had shown up at the Onsen, how Yuuri had to dash to the outside pool to see for himself and how Viktor just stood up. And how loaded the Russian was. Phichit of course had whittled all the dirty details out of Yuuri.

 

And honestly, Chris was hung too.

 

Phichit suddenly felt thirsty. _Huh?_ He wondered, _Where did that come from so suddenly?????_ He teased himself. He’d had a crush on the older skater for a while now. Of course they were good friend on and off the ice, and the internet. It was great to be able to see him in person. Alone.

 

“See anything you like, Muffin?” Chris, the dashing man that he is, flirted. Bringing Phichit out of his many x-rated thoughts.

 

Phichit licked his lips. “I think so, but it’s not baked goods.” he teased back. No way would he let Chris get the upper hand in this game.

 

“It’s tasty anyway…” Chris lent back a bit, to show off. His dick was rather on the long side. And thick. And Phichit wanted it.

 

“Are you in your right mind for this?” Phichit toed his own shoes off, then his jacket. Thumbing open his dress pants he glanced back at Chris. “I don’t want to take advantage.”

 

“I’m not drunk.” Chris winked. “Come here, my little baked good.”

 

Phichit snorted a soft giggle; he lost the rest of his clothes anyway. Stepping towards Chris, who, as soon as Phichit was in arm range, gently grabbed an elbow and pulled him forwards. Capturing Phichit’s mouth with his own. Chris gently swiped his tongue along Phichit’s lips, the mouth opened to him so he began to dip his tongue here or there. Exploring what Phichit freely granted to him.

 

They both moaned into the kiss, catching each other’s breath. The sides of their noses smooshed together and yet they did not pull away. Hands slid down chests, and backs, and butt cheeks. Chris’ landed on Phichit’s hips while Phichit let his hands rest on Chris’ shoulders. Their dicks are at full salute and gently knock into one another, sending shivers up both skaters bodies as they deny themselves more feeling.

 

“Are you okay with this?” it’s Chris’ turn to ask. He may have more to drink than Phichit, but the other was younger and Chris did not want to ruin anything they had between them. He didn’t want Phichit to feel pressured. He knew all too well that sometimes older people could take advantage of the younger and he definitely wanted to make sure that both of them wanted whatever was going to happen next.

 

“I’m sure, I’m making my own decision here.” Phichit replied. Knowing exactly what Chris was asking, trying to ask. Chris nodded. He took Phichit in his arms, picking him up, then turned and deposited him on the bed. Phichit giggled. He couldn’t help it. Chris smirked down at him, then began to crawl so that he was above Phichit.

 

“My Muffin, you look delicious.” Chris said his accent thickening. He took a nipple into his mouth before Phichit could give any type of reply. Phichit moaned and surrendered himself to the bed, and to Chris. Happy to just lie there. He feels a tongue swirl around his nipple. Bringing it to a point….then….

 

“OW!” Phichit jerked on the bed.

 

Chris had given him a bite that was particularly vicious. Just to the side of his left nipple. The pain seemed ot help his dick become harder than he’d ever felt before. Phichit breathed deeply as Chris licked at the teeth marks.

 

“Too much?”

 

“Just right.” Phichit found himself saying. He never thought he’d like being bitten, but, fuck it. He so did. His instagram followers will not believe any of this. Even if he took a pic and posted it himself! He bit his bottom lip. Chris had gone back to nibbling upon his chest. Not just his nipple. Chris sucked and bit his way all over. Making certain to leave marks in every place those beautiful and luscious lips touched creamy, caramel skin.

 

Phichit shuddered beneath these touches. He felt their hard-on’s rub against one another and hands went to Chris’ shoulders. Then, something very magical happened. Chris trailed one hand down Phichit’s side, across his flat stomach, and downwards to grip said hard-on. He slowly pumped Phichit’s dick. Winding the younger skater up.

 

“OH….OH!”

 

“Do you like that?” Chris asked, he smirked down at Phichit who nodded back at him.

 

“Keep going…?” Phichit asked. Willing to let Chris make that decision. He felt like bottoming this evening and he hoped Chris would take the hint.

 

“Oh...and what if I stop?” Chris did just that, though his hand still was wrapped around Phichit. He moaned and pushed his hips up to get some type of friction going again.

 

“Do you like that?” Chris asked. “Do you want me to deny you?”

 

“Only a little bit.” Phichit admitted, his cheeks suddenly going red. He admonished himself for being slightly embarrassed about that.

 

“Let’s cum together, how does that sound?” Chris asked, he moved to the bedside drawer, the one closest to him. Thankfully, the hotel supplied condoms and lube. “I’m going to slip one of these on, unless…”

 

“What?” Phichit sat up. Chris was opening up the packet. “Oh, no….I’d prefer if you were inside me.” he winked.

 

Chris beamed a thousand watt smile at him. “Thanks. I prefer being on top.”

 

“Good, because I want to limp tomorrow.” Phichit grinned back.

 

Chris slipped the condom on easily.

 

Phichit watched and as soon as Chris was done with the job he surged forward to kiss the other. Their lips met, charged with lust and desire. Feelings Pichit hadn’t felt for another in a long time.

 

Chris kissed back with passion, and need. He gently pushed Phichit back, who went to lie on his back again. Pillows scrambled about and some were even pushed away by flailing arms. Phichit moaned into Chris’ mouth.

 

A finger poked at his entrance, wet with lube he hadn’t realized Chris had opened. Ever so gently he was breached by that single finger. He garbled some words out in his native tongue. Though Chris couldn’t follow what Phichit was saying. He surmised that whatever it was it was for him to continue. So he did.

 

He quested about, then added a second finger. Stretching Phichit as much as he dared that soon. He didn’t want to hurt the other. He wanted this experience to be one Phichit will always remember. One he’ll hopefully look back on fondly. Chris knew he would. Phicht is a bold, brash but beautiful skater. Chris admired him his abilities, his sunny personality and most importantly…..his brightness.

 

Phichit had some similar thoughts, but they mostly revolved around “take me, take me now!” - Chris doesn’t reply with words but a third finger gets involved and that’s a step closer to what they both want.

 

“Are you ready?” Chris asked. Kissing down Phichit’s neck, this time being careful not to leave any marks the other couldn’t hide with his shirts. Chris didn’t want Phichit to do any type of walk of shame. This is private, between them and no one else need to know unless Phichit wanted them to know.

 

“Yes, please?” Phichit begged. “I need you in me now.” his words are whispered, he’s far too overcome to say anything more.

 

Chris pulls his fingers out; then, his long, thick cock prods at Phichit’s entrance. Phichit thought it’d be kind of like in books, that it’d be easy for Chris to slide into him, and it was to a point. His body stopped Chris a fourth of the way in, Chris stopped. He pulled out, then gently slid back in. Ever so slightly he stretched Phichit’s hole to allow him entry. Until he was balls deep.

 

Phichit wiggled and flailed on the bed. Hips going this way and that. Chris’ hands are in the sheets as he pulls out, then thrusts back in. The pace is gentle, and far too slow for Phichit’s liking. Chris easily keeps it up though.

 

“Sorry, I like to start slow, and peak at the end.” Chris teased.

 

Phicht groaned in disgust. “You…..aah!” Chris hit that spot within him. It send lightning bolts, or stars or something akin to that through his veins. To pool in his brain, then to be sent back down to his dick.

 

“It’s alright, it will come when it comes.” Chris wasn’t going to hurry anything along. He might be impatient to cum just as much as Phichit but he has far more intent to drive the younger one wild with need before allowing them to cum at all.

 

Phichit gasps and moans under Chris. He feels tears fill his eyes and run down his cheeks. He needs release so much but Chris taking charge does something in him. Makes him willing to wait this slow torture out. He loves it. He’s desperate for it. He wants more. And yet, he wants to cum so badly.

 

His toes curl.

 

Chris is moving a touch faster, not much but he’s right. The need fills them both up. Much like milk being poured into a cup. Until it reaches the top. Then, it over flows and in a flash they re both cumming. Phichit all over them and Chris within the condom. He pounds them through it. Phichit is boneless beneath when Chris bottoms off into him again, and then lies on top.

 

They’re breathing hard. Phichit winds his arms around Chris. “Mind if I stay?”

 

“Of course not.” Chris pecks him on the neck. He reaches over to turn out the lamp. The room is cast in darkness except for the light in the hallway illuminating the hotel door. Neither can be bothered to uncouple. They both fall asleep.

 

~*~

 

Phichit groans. Something heavy is ontop of him and his ass hurts.  It throbs as he twitches awake. Chris is snoring softly above him. Wait? Chris????

 

The previous night’s activities came back to him. Chris had gone asleep, his dick still nestled inside Phichit. And, as with all men, Chris had gained an erection. Phichit felt it inside him. It throbbed and it felt nice. His own is trapped between himself and Chris’ body.

 

Phichit wiggles a bit. Chris moans, then he blinks awake.

 

“It’s early.” Chris complained, the sun hadn’t risen yet. The clock read five-thirty.

 

“If you don’t want anyone seeing me I have to be out of here by six.” Phichit giggled back, softly teasing.

 

“Hmmm…” Chris wiggled his hips. “I don’t know….”  he pushes into Phichit’s body slightly. “I like you here.”

 

Phichit bit his lip again. “Take me again….please?”

  
Chris kissed him tenderly. “Alright.”


End file.
